twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FLittleBastard/Celebrities on Team Edward
Well since I was bored, I'd just wanna check on the celebrities of which team are they on. And also I didn't really put "Over Jacob!". They'd only used that to see if they do think they like Edward over Jacob. Well, that doesn't mean that they're gonna hate Jacob. Here are some celebrities who have publicly declared their preference for Edward over Jacob! Do you know of anyone else who should be listed here? ]]Team Edward or Team Jacob? "I will be, maybe, crucified if I answer this, but.... Edward." ]] "The second one, ‘New Moon,’ was hard for me because I’m so Team Edward that it kind of bothered me that she was off with Jacob. I felt cheated on, which was weird." ]] "Even though I adore Taylor Lautner (Jacob), I’m the type of girl who wants what she can’t have. And Edward is mysterious and almost unreachable and supernatural. And he’s this tortured soul who actually really loves this Bella character, but he can’t be with her, but he doesn’t care, and he’s willing to give up everything. And vampires are just cool. So yeah, I would go with him." ]] Who would you like to see Bella end up with, Edward or Jacob? Why? "Edward, hands down. Jacob's a good guy, but Ed's my brother, so... I'm biased." Kellan Lutz: "I love the story between Edward and Bella, so I'd be Team Edward." Billy Burke: Team Edward or Team Jacob? "I gotta go with Edward. I identify with Edward more. I get the outcast thing." Rachelle Lefevre: Since you’re a fan of the books, who would you choose, Edward or Jacob? "Edward. What can I say? I have a thing for vampires." Edi Gathegi: "I am Team Edward. I love Taylor Lautner, not necessarily the Jacob character. Breaking down what the series is for me, I just love the idea of Edward and Bella. The idea of this character who cannot live without this other character. It’s just very romantic, and I support that. I don’t support the puppy love, I’m-going-to-break-it-up-because-I’m-a-brat type of thing." Cam Gigandet: So Team Edward or Team Jacob? "Edward. The amount of love that he and Bella have is something we all crave and desire." Christian Serratos: "I love Jacob, but if someone said I had to choose, I would definitely be sporting my 'Team Edward' T-shirt." Sarah Clarke: "Oh, I'd definitely go vampire. Werewolves are too hairy." Annalynne McCord: "I'm Team Edward! I gotta go with the vampires." Demi Lavato: "I don’t know, I love Taylor Lautner, so I don’t want to be Team Edward, but I love Edward’s character so I have to be." Audrina Patridge Interviewer: "So you're Team Edward all the way?" Audrina: "Yes!" Emily Osment: "Team Edward. I am, of course. Nothing against Taylor Lautner because he's just playing the role." Chelsea Staub: "I would have to say Team Edward, because he's so romantic." Adam Brody: "I go Team Edward. I’m just not sure about the other dude yet. Edward, you can trust him. Jacob, we just don’t know where he’s coming from yet, what his angle is, what his play is." Jennifer Love Hewitt: "There is not a girl in the world who’s not Team Edward! Have you met girls who are not Team Edward? Well, they are not girls! They’re aliens from another planet who should not be allowed to exist." Anna Maria Perez de Tagle: "I'm Team Edward because I absolutely love Robert Pattinson." Jennifer Stone: "I have to say I'm Team Edward." Lauren Collins: "I'm Team Edward. I guess it's the romantic in me." Category:Blog posts